


Emanuel et son film

by Samael-Lilîtou (Nasharum)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, FTM, M/M, Other, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Samael-Lil%C3%AEtou
Summary: Emanuel fait une présentation pour son lycée. Il veux montrer ce qu'est une transition et ce qu'est son calvaire de FtM.
Relationships: OMC/OMC
Comments: 2





	1. Emanuel et son film

Toute la classe était devant l'écran. L'amphi était rempli pour faire découvrir chaque semaine, devant le lycée, des films sur ce qui intéressait les élèves. Une initiative du prof d'info accueillie avec enthousiasme auprès des élèves.

Beaucoup de sujet avaient été montrés depuis le début d'année, mais laissons place au noir de la salle et aux images débutant sur la toile blanche.

Le silence se fit dans l'amphi au moment où le rétro cracha ses premières images. Un garçon brun se tenait droit.

« David, ça tourne? »

« Ouais ! À toi l'artiste. »

« Bon, salut à tous dans l'amphi. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas. Emanuel, 18 ans, terminale. »

La camera recadra un peu sur lui et la voix de David se fit entendre.

« Ton sujet? »

« Laisse-moi finir. » grogna le brun. « Je disais donc, terminale, mon sujet: moi. Depuis le début d'année, on a eu un sujet sur l'homosexualité, au passage merci Chris, ton sujet était vraiment super bien, et deux sur les adolescents. Ça risque de reprendre de loin ces thèmes. Je ne peux pas nier, je suis gay et ado... »

David ricana.

« Mais le sujet du jour sera bien plus élaboré. Je vous propose de vous mettre dans ma peau le temps d'une journée, avec des morceaux choisis. Et pour ça, peut-être que je devrais en dire plus sur moi. »

Le brun devant la caméra prit une inspiration.

« Emanuel, transgenre, gay et victime de transphobie depuis les débuts de ma vie. »

Le silence régnait dans la salle, et on chercha du regard le brun, le fameux Emanuel. Visiblement absent. En fait simplement placer dans un coin près de la porte de sortie.

La camera reprit sur la chambre d'Emanuel. Très colorée, très gay, avec des poster de mecs s'embrassant un peu partout. Décorée avec goût.

« Voilà ma chambre. Vous m'excuserez certainement du désordre. Comme toutes les chambres d'ados, mes chaussettes trainent mais bon, c'est pas pour ça qu'on est ici. »

David, caméra à la main, cadra mieu le brun après avoir balayé la chambre.

« Et pourquoi on est ici? » demanda David.

« Je dois prendre mes affaires pour aller travailler, depuis que j'ai été foutu à la porte de chez mes parents il y a trois ans, je fait des petits boulots pour payer mes études, mes médecins, mes médicaments, mes opérations. »

« Rien que ça? » fit la voix surprise de David. Emanuel prit deux trois affaires et sortit du champ de vision de la caméra qui fit une vue de la fenêtre.

« ouais : endocrino, médecin généraliste, psy, analyses hormonales régulières, check up complet régulier, j'en ai déjà pour plus de 200 euros par mois, encore heureux que mes médocs sont remboursés par la sécu sinon je pourrais jamais tenir. »

« Et ba. Rien que ça. »

« Tu croyais que ma vie de trans était simple, David? » ricana le brun.

« Je voyais surtout que tu es malheureux de pas être dans le bon corps et encore plus d'être rejeter par tes parents. Je savais pas que, en plus, tu vivais la galère financièrement. »

Le brun soupira. 

« s’il n’y avait que ça... Tu verras en chemin, il y a pire. »

La caméra les montra en train de descendre les escaliers et Emanuel, en pantalon et chemise, ouvrit sa boite au lettre.

« Ça c'est pire, tu vois, tous ces putains de papiers qui osent encore m'appeler par mon ancien prénom et ajouter, comble de l'horreur, Mlle devant. »

Las, Emanuel les prit pour les ranger dans la poche de son sac à dos.

« allez, allons au taf. »

La caméra coupa.

Elle revint sur un Emanuel en pleurs dans les bras d'un David blond qui le consolait. Ils étaient visiblement dans la chambre du brun. Emanuel prit la caméra pour la porter face à lui, tremblant.

« J'ai une chose à dire à tous ceux qui regardent. À tous ces gens qui me traitent de monstre. Se colorer les cheveux, se maquiller, s'habiller de différente manière, pour vous, c'est banal. Mais au final, vous changez juste d'apparence pour ressembler à ce que vous souhaitez ! Moi, j'ai pas choisi d'être trans, j'ai pas choisi de vivre l'enfer tous les jours, d'être rejeté par mes parents, d'être rejeté par ma famille, d'être rejeté par ces putains de cons, d'être traité comme une pute par certains mecs qui confondent trans et travesti. De s'entendre dire que le mec en face pourra jamais bander à cause de mon corps encore en partie féminin. Si je pouvais, je l'aurais arraché à mains nues, ce putain d'utérus, et si je baisse toujours pas les bras même après avoir été trainé dans la boue, insulté, humilié... C'est que si je baisse les bras, je crève. Et je vous ferai pas ce plaisir à vous, les intolérants. Et si cette vidéo passe à d'autres endroits je veux que tous ceux qui ont pensé plus ou moins fort que j'étais un monstre ou une erreur de la nature, sachent qu'ils sont des enculés! »

« Manu calme toi, pas devant les profs... Il y a la caméra... »

« Rien à foutre, c'est à cause d'eux que Max s'est suicidé, à cause d'eux tous! À cause d'eux que je suis tout seul et malheureux! »

La caméra coupa et la lumière revint doucement sur une salle silencieuse. Même le prof sur son estrade se contenta de regarder Emanuel et David passer la porte de sortie sans un mot.


	2. Emanuel et David

Après deux semaines d'absence, Manu était revenu en cours et, à part David, personne n'avait su la raison de son absence. David, qui avait depuis deux semaines un énorme cocard à l'œil droit.

Manu, en pantalon taille basse et pull à col roulé, passait dans les couloirs, le regard indifférant sur la masse étudiante le regardant avec curiosité. Depuis le film d'il y a un mois, on le regardait de manière différente, mais ça, il s'en fichait pas mal. David lui parlait des cours qu'il avait loupés. 

Ça aussi, il n'en avait rien à foutre pour être malpoli.

« Tu me gaves. » fit la voix froide. Depuis quinze jours, leur amitié était tendue. David se tut en soupirant alors qu'ils entraient dans le vestiaire de la piscine. La classe le reluquait, il le savait. mais pas de pot pour eux, pas une cicatrice ne se voyait sur son torse et, à moins de le foutre à poil, pas moyen de savoir ce que cachait son slip de bain.

Ses cheveux long et brun tombant sur ses épaules furent attachés avec des gestes fluides. David regarda avec un sourire le petit bouc du brun. Beaucoup de mecs de la pièce pâlirent devant ce corps. C'était le premier cours de piscine et, si Manu aimais montrer un peu son bas du ventre dans un jeu de pantalon taille basse et de pull tout juste a la bonne longueur, personne n'avait eu l'occasion de remarquer les abdos bien formés, ses épaules carrées et ses pecs dessinés juste comme il faut.

« C'est moi la tafiole, mais c'est vous qui matez! » fit Manu avant de claquer la porte du vestiaire, surprenant les six mecs de la pièce. David suivit en ricanant. Les pauvres, baver sur Manu...

« Tu avoueras quand même que t’es bien foutu. » fit David avec un sourire.

« Hormones plus sport, ça donne des muscles. »

David soupira. Pas moyen de redonner le sourire à son ami si facilement.

Manu fit la sourde oreille à tout ce qui était dit sur lui, il fit mine de ne pas entendre les insultes dans le vestiaire a la sortie de la douche, ni dans le car qui les ramenait en cours. Il fit mine de ne pas avoir vu les regard surpris sur ses bandages résistant à l'eau sur ses bras. Ni l'air triste de David.

Dans la cafétéria David ne parvint pas non plus à dérider Manu.

« S'il te plaît... » il fut coupé par un regard noir.

« On en a discuté David, le sujet est clos, tu sais ce que tu risques à rester à mes côtés... »

« Il doit... »

« Ferme-la. » grogna Emanuel. Le brun soupira, il ne tenait pas à pleurer en pleine cafétéria. Son portable vibra et, par réflexe, il prit l'appel. Grosse erreur de sa part.

Après les deux premiers mots de son interlocuteur, il envoya le portable dans la cruche d'eau, surprenant David.

« Il te prend quoi? » fit-il en regardant le portable rendre l'âme.

« C'est pas comme si j'en aurai encore besoin dans l'avenir. » fit la voix neutre du brun qui se leva, contrarié. 

Le self, masse d'élèves bruyants, ne fit pas attention au blond qui avait le visage dans les mains, ni aux larmes coulant dans son cou. 

Une heure plus tard, David retrouva Emanuel caché dans un escalier vide, la tête dans les bras. Il s'installa en silence à côté et, après un moment, le prit dans ses bras.

« Désolé, j'ai trop souffert pour encore compatir à ta douleur. » Chuchota le brun. Le blond soupira.

« Je… Je comprends bien Manu mais... » Il soupira « Tu veux que je te dise quoi de toute façon? Je peux pas te demander de rester vivre l'enfer tous les jours. Je suis pas assez égoïste. Juste que… Merde, ça me fait mal. »

Soupir de la part du brun.

« Je sais, je suis désolé. »

Le blond lui caressa les cheveux.

« Attend le verdict en appel, tiens jusque là, je t'en prie. »

« J'en peux plus David, je suis à bout, je craque. Endurer tout ça pour rien au final. Cette lutte, le rejet de ma famille, de mes anciens amis, de tout le monde... Lutter contre le cheminement médical arbitraire, magouiller tout le temps pour tout, passer mon temps à expliquer qu'Emanuel et Amandine, c'est la même personne, à la poste, chez le médecin, dans le train, partout, et ça me tape sur le système. Ça m'use David, putain, ça m'use, t'imagines pas. »

David serra plus fort Emanuel contre lui.

« Je sais pas ce que tu vis, mais je peux imaginer une partie, je comprends que tu sois fatigué de vivre comme ça. »

Le silence les enveloppa un moment avant que David ne laisse échapper un sanglot plus fort que les autres.

« Je sais que depuis Max tu... Enfin, tu n'arrives plus à faire face, mais... »

Emanuel se releva un peu pour voir David les yeux rouges, les larmes coulant sur les joues.

« Manu... Merde ! J'ai pas envie de te perdre alors que je viens de me rendre compte que... Que je tiens à toi... »

Manu prit le temps de digérer cette information surprenante venant de son ami. David, hétéro, serait en train de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui?

« Je comprends que ce soit pas réciproque... mais je voulais pas que tu… Enfin voilà, sans que j'aie eu le temps de te le dire. » fit le blond en regardant la marche à côté de lui.

Et sans vraiment réfléchir, le brun lui tourna la tête d'une main pour approcher ses lèvres, laissant un millimètre à combler par son ami. David, surpris, hésita avant de rejoindre leurs bouches.

Manu s'installa mieux sur les genoux de David, qui le serrait à s'en faire mal. Le blond pencha la tête et faufila sa langue pour un baiser vraiment moins chaste.

Pas un des deux n'entendit la cloche sonner, le flot d'élèves par groupe passer à côté d'eux. Les rires, les insultes, ou même les remarques.

Au moment où David allait gémir il se détacha, complètement gêné et perturbé.

« Ça vas un peu vite pour moi... » s'excusa le blond.

Le brun, lui, était simplement chamboulé par les dernières minutes. Il aimait David depuis qu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois... Mais le sachant hétéro… Jamais il n'avait tenté sa chance.

Il fallait peut-être passer à autre chose, oublier Max et se reposer un peu sur David.

D'un coup, il eut presque honte des marques sur ses poignets. Honte de faire souffrir David, comme lui avait souffert à la perte de Max. 


	3. David et son cheminement

Manu se retrouva étalé sur son lit.

Il soupira en repensant aux derniers évènements. Il avait un goût amer en bouche. Il voulait simplement mourir jusqu'à hier, et voilà que David lui avouait être amoureux de lui.

David, qu'il avait frappé pour l'avoir sauvé en appelant les pompiers il y a quinze jours. Maintenant, évidemment il comprenait son geste, mais sur le coup il lui en avait mortellement voulu.

Il se redressa pour refaire ses bandages avec douceur.

Vivre ou mourir?

Il lui avait promis de tenir jusqu'au verdict de l'appel. Le juge avait refusé son changement d'état civil. Il ne voulait même pas savoir la cause du refus. Une fois ses bandages refaits, il regarda en direction de la cuisine d'un œil morne. À plus de onze heures du soir, il n'avait plus le courage de se faire à manger.

On sonna a sa porte et il alla mollement ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir David entrer, les bras chargés de boîtes.

« Je sais que tu as fini ton taf et comme à chaque fois, tu vas encore pas manger. J'ai ramené chinois, ça te va ? »

« Fais comme chez toi. » ironisa Emanuel en voyant le blond s'installer sur la table basse et sortir les boîtes des sacs. Il referma, content que David ait pensé à lui.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Manu le fixe.

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer, non? »

David tritura ses baguettes, gêné.

« C'est un peu frais pour moi... »

Manu attendit qu'il s'installe un peu mieux. David avait la mine pâle.

« Je me suis rendu compte que... je t'aimais quand je t'ai vu blanc, étalé sur la civière des pompiers. Ça a été un double choc pour moi... »

Manu tendit le bras pour lui serrer le poignet en réconfort.

« Et comment tu le prends maintenant, d'aimer un homme je veux dire. »

David regarda sur le côté avec un soupir.

« Moyennement bien. » avoua le blond. « C'est une chose d'avoir des amis gays, d'être tolérant avec les autres. J'ai encore du mal a … assimiler que je suis attiré par un homme. »

Emanuel lui caressa le bras.

« Tu n'es pas anormal, surtout ne crois pas ce que disent les autres. »

David lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

« Non, les autres je m'en fous, l'aspect relationnel me dérange pas non plus... C'est au niveau... sexe que ça bloque. »

Manu soupira de soulagement, en fait le plus dur était passé.

« On n’est pas obligés de se sauter dessus immédiatement. » fit le brun avec un sourire en finissant de pousser les boîtes. David était déjà plus détendu.

« Ça te dérange si je squatte ici cette nuit, si ma mère me voit rentrer à cette heure je me fait lyncher. »

« Si t'as pas peur de dormir dans mon lit . » fit le brun avec humour, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à David.

Rapidement installé en boxer dans le lit une place comme il pouvait, David regarda Emanuel, qu'il avait dans les bras pour être bien calé. Ça le dérangeait pas, ce qui l'embarrassait c'était de se sentir bander contre le corps chaud. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une réaction physique pour un garçon. Il rougit alors que Manu, sur lui dans ses bras, souriait.

« Désolé... » fit le blond.

« C'est bon, c'est normal, puis je vais pas te sauter dessus, alors détends toi. »

« C'est extrêmement gênant. » murmura le blond avant d'être embrassé par le brun. David ne put retenir un gémissement et son sexe pulsa contre la cuisse du brun.

« S'il te plait Emanuel, c'est la première fois que… que je bande pour un mec... C'est super gênant... »

En réponse, Manu posa simplement sa tête sur le torse du blond.

« Si je pouvais bander par désir, alors je serais dans le même état, t'as pas à te sentir gêné. »

David soupira avant de se calmer doucement et de s'endormir.

Après un petit déjeuner rapide, ils retournèrent en cours. David soupira aux insultes plus ou moins discrètes sur eux. Il s'en carrait vraiment. Il repensa encore à cette nuit. Manu avait su le mettre à l'aise avec douceur.

Une main lui frôla les doigts.

« Te prends pas la tête David, ok? »

Emanuel lui sourit doucement avant d'aller chercher ses affaires dans son casier. Il poussa un soupir las en voyant le marqueur rouge avec les mots « Sale pute ! On veut pas de monstres ici. » Sans s’en occuper plus que ça il ouvrit, prit ses affaires et retourna en cours avec David.

Ce matin, deux heures de cours et ensuite journée libre. Il redoutait un peu cette après midi de libre. Il se sentait si fatiguer. Si fragile face à tout ça. Toute cette lutte pour quoi au final ? un refus du juge. Avoir pris les coups de son père, subi les larmes de sa mère, le dégout sur les visages de ses frères, des voisins. Avoir été foutu à la porte.

Avoir bataillé pour trouver un psy, des spécialistes, un appart, se battre pour faire apparaître Emanuel sur tous les courriers. Se heurter à l’administration bornée et incompréhensive. Toujours lutter pour tous les papier, que ce soit un simple contrôle d’identité, pour un billet de train, à la poste pour récupérer un colis… À chaque fois, il devait s’expliquer en long, en large et en travers. Pour s’inscrire ici, avec l’aide du directeur, il avait obtenu la mention Monsieur et Emanuel sur les listes scolaires. Mais combien de papiers arrivaient avec son prénom féminin ? L’eau, le gaz, l’électricité, la banque, la sécu…

Il arrêta de broyer du noir quand une main se posa sur son bras, ignorant les regards de la prof ou des autres du cours. Manu enroula leurs doigt et reprit l’écriture du cours sans un mot. Ou David savait lire en lui, ou alors le timing était parfait, mais le laisser sur cette pente, c’était dangereux.

Entre deux notes, il regardait David écrire de sa main gauche puisque la droite était immobilisée par la sienne. C’était pratique d’être ambidextre…


	4. Emanuel et son parcourt

Manu se retrouva devant sa boite au lettres, David dans son dos. Sa tête vint percuter le métal dans un soupir à fendre l’âme. David lui caressa la nuque.

« Allez Manu, si tu veux je prends ton courrier. »

David réceptionna un Manu en larmes dans les bras, qui le serrait à s’en faire mal.

« J’en peux vraiment plus. »

Après l’avoir consolé un moment, David vida la boite pour garder les lettres dans son sac et attirer Manu dans son appartement. Une fois la porte fermée, il l’embrassa longuement en lui caressant les joues. Manu se calma un peu et s’étala sur le lit de tout son long.

« C’est tellement dur, David. »

Le blond s’installa sur le bord face au mur, les épaules basses.

« Je sais plus quoi faire pour t’aider Manu, je… Je suis complètement impuissant. Je sais pas ce que tu ressens, même si j’en ai une idée, je sais ce que tu vis mais…je le vis pas moi-même. J’essaye de t’apporter du soutien mais j’ai l’impression d’être inutile face à cette souffrance. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t’aider tu sais, je peux passer mes nuits à te consoler si il le faut, devenir croyant et prier, attester tout ce que tu veux devant le juge, même.. »

Il laissa un sanglot échapper ses lèvres.

« Même te laisser t’ouvrir les veines si c’est le seul moyen pour que tu sois enfin heureux. »

Manu se redressa pour l’enlacer par derrière et chuchoter dans son cou.

« Tu n’es pas inutile David, tu comprends mieux que personne ce que je vis et ma souffrance, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Et tu n’imagines pas à quel point je t’en suis reconnaissant. Je voulais m’excuser de t’avoir frappé pour m’avoir sauvé. Je fais de mon mieux pour tenir David, mais c’est très dur. Et par moments je craque… »

David soupira.

« Si tu me fais confiance, je veux bien lire pour toi le courrier, t’éviter tout ce qui te rappelle que tu es trans. Mais pour moi Manu, t’es un homme, vraiment un homme. »

Manu lui embrassa le cou.

« Je sais. Merci. Je serais soulagé que tu tries mon courrier. »

David sortit les enveloppes et les ouvrit.

« L’eau. »

Il la mit sur un tas.

« Pub. »

Sur un autre et ainsi de suite. Annonçant les factures à payer, Manu n’avait plus qu’à mettre sous pochette ses papiers importants et jeter les pubs.

« C’est plus facile comme ça. » avoua Manu avec le sourire. David l’embrassa, soulagé d’être utile au moins un peu. Manu rompit le baiser un petit moment.

« Tu restes ce soir ? »

« Je peux même rester tout le week-end si tu veux bien de moi. »

Manu sourit

« Avec plaisir. »

David n’était pas un ami d’enfance mais très vite il avais été un très bon ami. Il ne lui avait jamais trop parlé de ses déboires ou autres, a l’époque il était avec Max, qui transitais aussi. Depuis ses 16 ans il connaissait Max, depuis que ses parent l’avaient foutu à la porte. Il avait été hébergé par Max, et puis une relation était née entre eux. Il avait vu Max finir sa transition. Il y a un an, David s’était joint a eux, l’annonce de leur couple avait été bien prit et même de leur trans’identité. David était souvent de bonne humeur et leur remontait le moral très vite. Et puis quelques mois après la rencontre avec David, Max avait été agressé chez ses parents. Son père l’avais roué de coups et était même allé jusqu'à lui couper son sexe fraîchement construit en lui hurlant qu’il était une putain de fille.

Très vite, la police et les pompiers étaient intervenus grâce à une voisine. Le père arrêté, Max hospitalisé. Manu était venu le voir, il avais fait 600 km de nuit dans un train couchette où pas une seconde il n’avait pu s’assoupir.

À son arrivée, la seule chose qu’il comprenait c’était que Max avait sauté du toit de l’hôpital pour atterrir dix étages plus bas. Mort.

David avait récupéré un Manu dévasté de la mort de son amant. Lui-même très affecté de la mort d’un ami. Ils ne s’était plus quittés depuis. Manu avait récemment eu l’opération le rendant stérile pour faire changer ses papiers, mais un refus du juge l’avait fait plonger et c’est dans une mare de sang que David l’avait retrouvé alors qu’il venait demander le verdict.

David découvrit les dons de Manu derrière les fourneaux. Ho, rien de vraiment fabuleux, mais des pâtes à la bolognaise maison, c’était quand même vachement bon. Ils se régalèrent en discutant de rien, de tout, des cours, des activités de leur week-end, du taf de Manu…

Il aidait dans un bar un peu plus loin comme serveur. Mais, exceptionnellement, ce week-end il ne travaillait pas, le patron prenait deux jours de vacances bien mérités.

« Et ton traitement ? » fit David inquiet.

« J’ai arrêté. J’en ai marre de me piquer si c’est pour rien. »

David le regarda avec douceur.

« Tu devrais pas. C’est pas génial de changer sans cesse d’hormones. Et puis, soit pas si défaitiste, si jamais… Le verdict était favorable, alors tout ira dans l’ordre et tu sera prêt. »

David ne savait pas comment lui expliquer et Manu le regarda en soupirant. 

« C’est pas simple pour moi de me faire mes injections, je tremble comme pas possible… Si j’ai pas la motivation de savoir que ça va servir, alors à quoi bon me faire mal ? »

« Baisse pas les bras si vite Manu. » supplia le blond.

« Fais-les moi si tu veux, j’ai pas la force moi de me la faire. »

David, la surprise passée, suivit le brun sur le lit. Il sortit seringue, ampoule et fit la préparation. Il se mit en boxer.

« Plante direct ici. Plus tu iras franc, moins j’aurai mal. »

David fit signe que c’était enregistré et piqua avec fermeté, injecta doucement le produit et Manu posa un pansement sur sa cuisse.

« Ça va ? J’ai bien fait ? »

« Parfait. Je vais avoir un peu mal un jour ou deux, mais c’est normal et supportable. »

David jeta le matériel utilisé. De retour sur le lit, il serra Manu, surpris de cet élan d’affection soudain.

« Et sans toi, moi, je deviens quoi ? »

Manu soupira.

« Tu te trouveras un mec bien, pas prise de tête ? »

David soupira dans son dos, toujours assis.

« C’est pas un autre que je désire et que j’aime. »

Manu se retourna pour l’embrasser et le tirer un peu sur ses genoux pour être confortable.

« Tu me désires maintenant ? »

David passa au rouge pivoine en une seconde. Il se cacha dans le cou du brun.

« Ouais. Mon corps a pas attendu que ma tête se débloque sur le sujet pour demander plus. »

Manu le décolla de lui pour poser une main sur sa joue et le forcer à le regarder.

« Et toi, tu veux quoi ? »

David soupira.

« J’en sais rien, je… J’en ai très envie, mais je crève de trouille. Enfin voilà, ça va être ma première fois… Avec un mec. »

Il fixa le lit à côté.

« Ma première fois tout court. »

Manu l’embrassa puis se recula doucement.

« David, prends ton temps tu sais, on est pas pressés.. »

« Ouais mais toi, ça te manque pas ? »

Ce fut au tout de Manu de rougir.

« J’ai jamais pu aller très loin avec mon corps encore féminin… On n’a pas fait grand-chose avec Max. »

David le regarda de manière plus détendue.

« Je te jure que pour moi tu es un mec. »

Manu lui sourit.

« Je sais. Merci, tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me fait du bien. »

David prit une inspiration avant de l’embrasser.

« Apprends-moi Manu, apprends-moi comment on fait avec un homme. Je veux tout découvrir de toi et même si j’ai peur, je veux profiter entièrement de toi… Au cas où tu voudrais partir. »

Manu l’étala sur le lit en le regardant, décidé, leurs baisers devinrent brûlants.

Oui, ils allaient apprendre à se connaître entièrement, et plus encore.


	5. David et son apprentissage

Tout allait pour le mieux entre baisers brûlants et caresses un peut timides quand Manu se détacha pour s’affaler sur le bord du petit lit, le bras sur les yeux.

« Désolé, mais… » commença le brun. David en profita pour inverser et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Manu et lui enleva le bras du visage pour voir les perles salées couler vers les oreilles. Il l’embrassa avec douceur mais aussi beaucoup d’amour.

« Explique-moi. » demanda David en se détachant de ses lèvres. Manu soupira en retenant un sanglot.

« Je… Je peux pas bander… Et… Ça fait mal. Je peux pas te montrer à quel point je te désire… »

Il fut coupé par des mains douces qui lui effacèrent ses larmes.

« Une panne, ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Manu le regarda, surpris pendant une seconde, David continua.

« Écoute-moi bien, c’est une panne, ça enlève rien à ton désir, ni au mien. Tu es comme tous les mecs Manu, pour moi tu es comme moi, comme les autres. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d’un baiser et Manu soupira, rassuré et consolé.

Alors que leurs caresses reprenaient doucement, David venait de plus en plus faufiler sa main dans le boxer du brun, qui se retenait de gémir ou de stopper son avancée. Avec douceur, David retira le dernier vêtement alors que son pull et tee-shirt volaient en même temps. Il flippait un peu. Manu, le plus expérimenté si on pouvait dire, était complètement passif et, sans guide, il espérait ne pas faire de connerie. Surtout que Manu et son corps en ce moment, ça semblait ne pas être l’amour fou. Il regarda le corps sous lui avec le sourire alors que, visiblement, Manu fermait les yeux d’angoisse.

Il reprit ses caresses ou il en était, jouant même avec le sexe en silicone pendouillant.

Il comprit le fonctionnement assez vite et le gonfla mine de rien.

Une fois devant ce sexe fièrement dressé, il revint embrasser Manu qui n’avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

« Tu es vraiment très beau et, vu comme tu bandes, je dirais que tu as très envie de moi. »

Manu ouvrit les yeux timidement pour regarder Manu avec curiosité. C’était la première fois qu’une personne s’accommodait de tous les désagréments de sa condition. Il poussa un vrai gémissement quand le blond débuta quelques mouvement sur son sexe. Il allait venir chercher le corps pour le câliner, mais une bouche se posa sur un téton.

La seule chose cohérente dans la tête de Manu fut que David cachait vachement bien son jeu.

Manu aurait bien calmé le jeu, mais il s’agrippait à la peau du dos du blond pour se retenir de jouir dans la minute. David poussait des petits grognements qui le rendaient complètement fou ! Quand il attaqua le nombril de sa langue, Manu retourna la situation. David se fit épingler au matelas, son bientôt amant le regard fou de désir. Manu prit son temps, cou, épaule, torse, tétons, nombril, pour finir avec gourmandise sur le sexe avec sa langue mutine.

David n’était plus que gémissement et râles sur le matelas une place. Ses vêtements avaient volé il ne se souvenait même plus quand et les draps devenaient moites de sueur. Il avait agrippé un oreiller dans une main, la nuque de Manu de l’autre pour tenir à cette fellation purement délicieuse.

La main sur la nuque le pressa de s’arrêter, ce que Manu fit en remontant son regard sur l’homme alangui, la respiration hachée, les joues rouges et des petites mèches collées au front.

« Je vais… Jouir. »

Manu allait reprendre pour finir correctement mais la main sur la nuque le remonta de force pour un baiser.

« Je veux pas venir comme ça. Je... »

David prit une inspiration, il écarta un peu plus les jambes.

« j’ai envie de toi. »

David avait mis une claque à sa conscience, qui avais volé dans un coin, complètement oubliée. Il voulait découvrir le sexe avec Manu, et… Avant que ce soit trop tard. Alors il devait sauter sur l’occasion. Et puis il était dur de rester de marbre face au corps bien foutu du brun…

« Je suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt mentalement, et puis je dois te préparer… »

David soupira avant d’agripper Manu et le recoller sur ses lèvres.

« Ferme ta bouche adorable deux minutes Manu, je suis grand, j’ai envie de toi comme j’ai jamais eu envie de personne et encore moins une nana, alors ou tu me fais l’amour sur ce lit, ou je viens m’empaler sur toi, que je sois prêt ou pas. Alors, ce serait mieux que tu me prépares maintenant. »

Plusieurs séries de baisers s’enchaînèrent, arrachant des gémissements. Deux ou trois frottements terminèrent de convaincre Manu, lui aussi très excité.

Il sortit une petite boite. Préservatifs, lubrifiant et… une poire. David reconnut l’objet mais se traita de crétin. Forcément que, sans un minimum de préparation, ça n’irait pas. Il fut entraîné dans la salle de bain par Manu pour se préparer, ce qui mit bien deux fois plus de temps avec leurs mains baladeuses et leurs bouches collées. Mais David vit Manu faire lui aussi un lavement en même temps. Il ne fit aucune remarque et, une fois de retour sur le lit, quand même plus confortable que la douche, il se remit en position.

Manu ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille et le fit lever. Il s’assit dos contre le mur avec un oreiller, et fit poster David en face de lui sur les genoux. Il agrippa les fesses pour le coller à son visage.

David eut juste le temps de gémir que Manu reprenait la fellation de rêve entamée avant. Il comprit vite le principe en s’appuyant sur le mur avec ses bras et aidant avec ses reins, toujours maintenus au rythme voulu par le brun grâce a ses mains agrippées à ses fesses.

Et cette fellation devenait démentielle.

David s’arrêta.

« Tu me tortures, Manu. »

« Tu n’as pas l’air de trop te plaindre. » fit le brun avec un sourire. Alors qu’il allait protester de la reprise des tortures, il vit une main tâtonner pour avoir le lubrifiant. Et peu après, il sentit le gel froid entre ses fesses.

Action : il cambra les reins. Réaction : il sortit de la bouche de Manu un peu vite et poussa un gémissement surpris.

C’était plus de la torture à ce niveau… Pensa David, tiraillé entre l’un ou l’autre, très agréable. Surprenant mais agréable. Le doigt revint passer sur la raie des fesses, électrisant David à chaque fois plus. Il se retenait de ne pas s’empaler directement, uniquement par appréhension de la douleur tant racontée entre gays à leur première fois.

Le doigt finit par rentrer doucement et David, à sa plus grande surprise, se contracta. Il avait beau être excité, il était vraiment très tendu.

Manu avait arrêté la fellation pour juste le masturber et il avait put enfin relâcher ses muscles des cuisses mis à mal. Ça ne dérangeait pas Manu, qui avait le cul de David entre ses jambes et une belle vue sur le dos alors que le blond haletait dans son cou.

« Détends-toi David, je ferai rien tant que tu seras pas prêt. »

David soupira.  
« J’en crève d’envie, t’imagines même pas à quel point. »

Le doigt lubrifié remua un peut avec douceur et frotta…

David poussa un drôle de gémissement en mordillant l’épaule de Manu très fier d’avoir trouvé la prostate du blond. Assez vite, un deuxième doigt put être ajouté. Pas très agréable, puisqu’il étirait la peau, mais David ne s’en plaignait vraiment pas, plus il était prêt, moins ça ferait mal !

Et Manu s’appliquait à toujours passer sur la boule et le faire devenir de plus en plus fou.

Depuis un moment, Manu avait cessé la masturbation et embrassait presque goulument David qui, pas en reste, en profitait pour faufiler ses mains partout où il pouvait sur le corps en face de lui. Il enfila le préservatif au sexe du brun et y mit du lubrifiant. D’un commun accord, David se releva un peu et Manu lui agrippa les fesses pour qu’il vienne s’empaler de lui même, à son rythme.

Sans rompre le baiser David se plaça. Il grogna au passage du gland et, même si son amant écartait la chair de ses fesses, ça passait pas aussi facilement que prévu. Il sentit une nouvelle dose de lubrifiant être appliquée avec douceur sur le préservatif et il reprit sa descente. Une fois le gland passé, la douleur s’estompa, notamment grâce aux mains de Manu sur son sexe et sur son corps.

Une fois la douleur partie, il s’empala complètement pour gémir de bien être.

C’était incomparable, c’était tellement bon !

Ils entamèrent leurs mouvements universels. David se trouvait bien téméraire pour donner des coups de reins de plus en plus violents, plus prononcés, plus rapides. Manu tentait de garder un minimum pied en aidant de ses bras les mouvements du blond devenu hors contrôle. C’était quelque chose de tellement grisant pour lui de pouvoir être enfin un homme à part entière et surtout dans le regard de David !

Le brun enserra le sexe de David pour enfin le délivrer de ses gémissements de plus en plus suppliants. Et il éjacula dans un râle contenu par une morsure sur l’épaule du brun, qui sentit vaguement la morsure mais surtout sa jouissance dévastatrice.

Manu se laissa choir dans les oreillers, David affalé sur lui. Et le brun se mit à rire, et rire, si bien qu’il toussa en reprenant sa respiration mais sans s’arrêter de rire. David le regarda perplexe et se redressa un peu mais doucement, toujours empalé.

« Manu, ça va ? »

Manu tentait de reprendre son souffle.

« Oui. Je... suis… heureux. »

David lui prit le visage en coupe pour l’embrasser avec amour. Il venait de découvrir une chose merveilleuse avec Manu et ça rendait Manu heureux.

« David, je... voudrais bien tester en dessous aussi. »

David eut un sourire doux en se relevant doucement pour ne pas avoir mal. Il prit un calbut au sol et essuya le sexe toujours dressé de Manu et le sperme sur leurs corps. Le préservatif finit dans la poubelle et leur câlin reprit avec douceur le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions.


	6. La fin

Le réveil fut dur pour les deux amants ce matin-là. Beaucoup de douleur, beaucoup de pleurs.

Hier, Manu avait reçu la décision de l'appel de son procès. David avait ouvert la lettre, avait lu et avait su. Il avait su que, quoi qu'il fasse ou dise, Manu serait anéanti. Que tout son amour ne refermerait jamais cette blessure mortelle.

Et un échange de regard plus tard, il avait vu l'anéantissent dans les yeux de Manu. Il avait compris que la lettre ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle. David avait fermé les yeux pour pleurer en silence. Il savait que plus rien ne retenait Manu sur terre. Que sa souffrance serait trop grande pour le restant de ses jours. Il savait que toutes ses économies de l'année étaient passées dans ce procès et que plus rien n'était envisageable comme recours.

Il avait envie de lui supplier de rester pour lui, de se battre encore et encore…mais en se mettant à sa place, il savait qu'il n'avait plus le courage, qu'il s'était déjà tellement battu contre tous pour sa transition. Manu était simplement à bout de souffle, épuisé, éreinté, et le refus signifiait l'achever définitivement.

David avait rouvert des yeux flous sur Manu livide, voire absent. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le bercer. Pas un mot n'avait été prononcé. Quoi dire ?

Après une soirée à le bercer il avait finalement allongé Manu sur son lit et le brun l'avait attiré à lui pour l'embrasser. C'était simplement trop désespéré pour être de l'amour. David s'y était raccroché, toujours en pleurant, et avait fini par lui faire l'amour tendrement.

C'était juste son message d'adieu, qu'il parte avec un bon souvenir de lui, un instant fugace de paix et de plaisir. Le blond avait retenu ses sanglots et, dans ce silence, il avait fait l'amour une dernière fois. Il avait repensé a tous les moments où Manu et lui avaient été ensemble, pas forcément en couple, mais ensemble, en amis, puis en amants.

Le baiser comateux post orgasme fut ponctué de larmes salées, et David s'était recroquevillé contre Manu en le serrant peut être plus que nécessaire. Il avait besoin de lui encore un peu. Encore juste un peu.

Il s'installa sur le bord du matelas, encore nu, la tête dans les bras. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer.

« Ça ira ? » demanda Manu à David qui soupira.

« Ouai. » Manu soupira, fataliste « Pas comme si j'avais vraiment un moyen de t'aider. »

Manu resserra sa prise sur David.

« je suis désolé David… »

Le blond le fit taire d'un baiser.

« Et si on partait d'ici ? Toi recommencer une vie ailleurs, moi... Commencer ma vie ailleurs. Rien ne nous oblige à rester ici, je suis orphelin et toi tu... Enfin, ta famille t'a rejeté alors on peut aller où on veut. »

Manu soupira.

« J'ai plus d'argent. »

David soupira fataliste une nouvelle fois.

« Je sais. »

Après un long moment à s'embrasser, David reprit ses affaires et, sans se retourner, se rhabilla. Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et, avant de la refermer, fit une pause.

« Je t'aime Manu, je veux pas t'imposer de rester pour moi. Je peux pas te demander de souffrir parce que je t'aime comme un fou. »

Et il referma, sous les sanglots de Manu dans son dos.

* * *

Une semaine que David était en cours sans aucune nouvelle de Manu. Il pleurait en silence le soir dans son lit

Il avait tout essayé. Il avait tout tenté... Mais finalement ça n'avait servi à rien.

Après quinze jours, l'école avait fait passer le mot que Emanuel était introuvable et, d'après la lettre, l'État avait conclu après plusieurs mois d’enquête infructueuse à la disparition de ‘la jeune fille'. La cérémonie avait été simpliste on lui avait finalement fait une petite tombe. Malheureusement, à son prénom Féminin pour que les proches mais surtout les amis puissent se recueillir.

* * *

Un an plus tard.

David, chargé d'un bouquet de fleurs, remonta l'allée de graviers pour s'arrêter devant la tombe de ce cimetière athée. Au moins, ses 'parents' avaient eu la décence de le mettre dans un cimetière athée, c'était déjà ça. Pas de passage a l'église. C'était l'anniversaire de sa disparition et David ne s'attendait pas à ce que la tombe de Manu soit fleurie. Il devait être le seul à la fleurir. Il n'avait même pas vu les parents de Manu à son enterrement, tout juste les amis d'enfance, en petit nombre, quelques camarades de classe. La petite pièce, puis le cimetière, avait vu défiler cinq personnes.

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'entendit pas les pas dans son dos.

Il se fit sortir de sa rêverie par une voix douce et basse.

« Comme ça, elle est bien morte. »

David laissa couler ses larmes.

« Tu aurais pu me donner des nouvelles, à moi au moins ! »

Le blond était en colère, mais soulagé. Deux bras l'enlacèrent.

« Il le fallait David, je devais la tuer. »

Après un moment de silence il reprit.

« Je ne voulais pas te donner de faux espoir David. Si j'avais échoué, tu aurais eu encore plus mal. »

David se colla au torse dans son dos en fermant les yeux.

« Tu as réussi ? »

« oui. Et… enfin si tu veux j'ai un billet d'avion pour toi. Mais je comprendrais si tu a continué ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

David laissa échapper ses sanglots de soulagement.

« T'es un connard Manu, t'es un putain de connard, mais je suis incapable de refaire ma vie avec un autre en si peu de temps ! Je t'ai cru mort ! Tu imagines ? »

Manu le berça un moment.

« Shut, je suis là maintenant, je suis là en chair et en os. Je sais que j'ai peut-être pas fait comme il fallait mais je suis là et pour longtemps. J'ai fini toutes mes opérations, j'ai tous mes papiers, je n'ai attendu que toi tout ce temps. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a été dur de faire tout ça sans toi David, comme tu m'as manqué. »

David se calma et se retourna. Après une gifle cinglante, il embrassa le brun avidement comme si il venait de retrouver son oxygène perdu depuis un an. Au bout d'un moment, il se détacha pour sonder les yeux de son amant.

« On part quand ? »

David vit la plus belle chose depuis des années naître sur le visage moustachu en face de lui : un sourire, un vrai sourire heureux, tendre, qui fit pétiller les yeux du brun et il sut que le restant de leur vie serait belle.

FIN


End file.
